Predicament
by nanofatelicious
Summary: Summary will come later! AU, nanofate centric.


**Predicament**

By FanaticxAnime

(previously ~_illgiveyouparadise_)

* * *

**_Introduction_**

Before you continue reading, I must confess that this story is not mine to tell.

I had only modified it, and linked the bits and pieces together. Its original text came from a form of various diary entries that I inherited from my late mother.

The diary entries, recorded on a bunch of crummy papers, wrote down every single little detail of her arcane lover, the neat cursive in fine ink answering questions that mother never bothered to tell.

_Did she ever fall in love?_

Of course she had.

I was foolish to think that she did not.

In fact, she knew everything; the burning jealousy, the drowning sensation, the painful restrictions, or the aggravating oblivion that we all call **_love_**.

I couldn't believe what a rube I was. It was so obvious that she had _been_ in love, and probably was _still_ in love until the very second that her heart stopped beating. Every time I lashed out my lame excuses that she did not know what love is, I had failed as a daughter to not give enough thought to the flicker of agony that tainted her gentle blue eyes.

Too consumed by my own love affairs, it was not until this crummy, ragged book landed upon my hands that I started to realize the truth that my mother hid.

Therefore, after some time spent on pensive consideration, I had decided to narrate this true-as-day story, though this choice was often hindered by my own uncertainty.

Questions like, '_would my mother want the world to know what has been kept a secret_?' and '_Would she want to keep it as a prized memory instead_?' made me reconsider publishing this book for more than twice.

However, on Sept 9, 1999, I was at my desk again with my signature coffee in one hand and my mother's diary in the other, and strangely, for the very first time, I flipped to the very last page. And to my utmost surprise, there, on the seemingly blank and abandoned page were three, ambiguous words:

_Follow your heart_

Forasmuch, taking the encouragement, this story is conjured, re-written and published in honor of my mother with hopes that someone will too, find _their_ love rare, authentic, and most heart-wrenchingly ardent.

Yours truly,

Vivio_ Fate_ Takamachi

* * *

**_How to read:_**

**_"italics" _**- quote

**_italics_** - thought

* * *

**_"Amazing things come from small beginnings"_**

* * *

_**Part I**_

**" '_Twas _**_during the first twilight that we met. She had crimson irises, melancholic irises, golden blonde tresses and a small stature. And at first sight, I was already captivated. Ensnared. Not by her beauty, but of her aloofness._"

Morning at Uminari City's port was ever the same.

The place was crawling with people, old and young alike; and the sun emitted a glaring heat from above. Most were sweating profusely, and taking this advantage, tuck shop owners promoted their ice beverages and lollipops without relent.

It didn't help that it was the start of the summer holidays too-it made the port especially busy.

More crowds, more bustling, more noise.

A certain brunette sighed.

She fondled with the trimmings of her dress nervously. Beside her, a skinny male pushed up his glasses from the bridge of his nose.

They were onboard of _the Asura_, a ship infamous for its enormous size and glamorous luxuries. They were about to set sail, and squinting her eyes, the brunette spotted the tiny dotted figures below.

They were waving at her.

_"For a moment there, I contemplated on whether to respond or not. After all, I had the right to be mad at them: They had forced me to go on a 'romantic' cruise with Yunno, in hopes that I would fall in love and eventually marry."_

Deep inside, she knew that it was impossible.

In the end, she was going to let her family down. Yunno, the male standing beside her, was her childhood friend, and no matter how he tried to get her to notice him as a possible suitor, she could never imagine herself wearing a wedding dress for him.

It's harsh to be blunt, but sometimes, one can't just lie to his heart-

She didn't want to be romantically involved with him. She didn't want to lead him on, but this trip was just the opposite of what she intended to disperse- his undying hope.

She sighed again.

She loved her family, but sometimes, she wished they weren't that traditional.

Being twenty-two years-old and with an unmarried status didn't mean that she would be single forever.

At least she hoped that she wouldn't be.

Of course, though she'd never admit it, she craved to fall in love. She wanted someone who would cherish her like she was his entire world. She wanted a family, a marital life, a child conceived with her lover.

Well, perhaps not the last one, but in time, mayhap she would consider it.

Neither the less, she did not pull her hand away when the blonde beside her placed his with hers.

_"There was no reason to, after all. I did not want to hurt his feelings, and friends hold hands too, right?"_

Right.

Letting out a long screech, black puffs of smoke was emitted into the air as the gears in the ship started to turn.

Jolting out of her thoughts, Nanoha waved at the figures in return.

After all, she wasn't one to hold grudges.

Slowly, _the Asura _moved away from the port, and with the sturdy whirl of the engines, Uminari City quickly became a dot in the distance until it could no longer be seen.

Feeling a squeeze on her hands, she turned her body slightly and angled her head up to stare into a pair of emerald eyes.

"Yes, Yunno?"

The straw-blonde male smiled gently at her, and his eyes, shining with overflowing care, made her wince slightly inside.

She didn't deserve his love. She didn't love him,_ couldn't _love him in the way he had wanted her to. And at some point, she felt guilty that she did nothing to crush his hope.

"Let us adjourn to the dining room, shall we?" he asked, and wordlessly, she let him lead her away from the rails.

Sitting down on a plump chair at a table for two, a waiter soon appeared to take their orders.

"Nanoha, what would you like?" Yunno said.

"A glass of water would be fine, thank you."

Nodding, the male placed down the menu. "Then a glass of wine for me. That's all for now."

The waiter left, and awkward silence filled the air.

_"Between the two of us, I wasn't sure where we stood. It was clear that he was a great friend, but that was all he would ever be."_

"Nanoha, I know you don't see me in a romantic way, but give me a try. Give _us _a try," the blonde pleaded, and grasped her hand that was nearest to him, hoping to make the girl understand how desperate he was.

She turned her head to the side.

She couldn't bear to witness the hopeful glint in his eyes, or acknowledge the helplessness in his voice.

She just couldn't pretend to love him. It would wound him, and the last thing she wanted to do was severe their friendship because she was too afraid to reject him.

_"So clearing my throat, I hastily thought of something to say; anything, just to avoid answering directly."_

"Yunno, if we were destined to be together, then is this vacation not the seminal event to our future happiness? If nay, then may I still be so bold to ask for your friendship?"

Being smart, of course the male knew what she was trying to do. Giving her a slight nod, he decided not to pursue further and retracted his hand, satisfied with the answer for now.

At that particular moment, the waiter came back with their respective beverages, and bowing curtly, he left again as soon as he came.

Taking the glass of wine immediately, Nanoha watched as the blonde gulped it down in a rush.

_"There was another unspoken reason as to why I did not want to marry Yunno. Somewhere along our growth, he had become an alcoholic, and even though he was a sleepy drunk and meant no harm most of the time when intoxicated, I would never let my children have a bad role model as a father."_

But something was particularly different this time, something unusual.

The blonde's face was flamed with an unhealthy red not five minutes later, and he seemed totally absorbed in the churning fullness in his stomach. It was almost like he was enamored by the fragrance and the taste, and the swirling burgundy liquid sparkling under the chandeliers.

His eyes were glazed over, and all of a sudden, he stiffened and straightened his back, rod-straight.

_"There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, as if a spark that was waiting to grow into a fire. Abruptly, he leaned forward, and I could smell his breath that reeked with alcohol. I shifted uncomfortably from his close proximity. His gaze searched my face until it landed on my lips. An uncanny feeling rose in my chest, and before I could dodge his attack, his mouth smashed harshly onto mine. His lips were rough, and he sucked on my tongue, making me yelp out in pain and surprise. I could not comprehend what had happened next. All I knew was the fury that suddenly consumed my mind like a tidal wave, and with a violent push, my childhood friend fell back along with his chair. He never woke up after that. At least, I didn't know if he did."_

When Nanoha finally came back to her senses, it was already too late to try and repent. Her arms were bound behind her back, and no matter how many profanities she sounded or struggled against the two waiter's iron grip, no one paid her any heed.

Soon enough, she found herself dragged and thrown into a dingy room, confined, and accused of assaulting a 'vulnerable' gentleman.

Slamming shut and the lock clicking in place, she flung herself desperately onto the door pounded on the hard wood in weak attempt, shouting words that she knew nobody heard, but still she continued to yell.

"Let me out! I told you it was a mistake! He's my friend!"

_Bang. Bang._

"Hello? Is anybody out there? I need to see if he's alright!"

_Bang. Bang._

"Excuse me! Somebody! Please let me out! Please! I swear I did not do it on pur-"

The door unlocked and swung open. Losing her balance, Nanoha fell forward with a scream.

Bracing herself, she hit the ground with a heavy thud. Wincing at the impact, she slowly raised her head to see a pair of black, polished shoe.

The person preceding her knelt, his beady, cat-like eyes eyeing her hungrily. There was a sinister smirk on his face, his frizzy purple hair making him look like a lunatic.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the man said in a snarky tone.

She growled at him. He sure did not seem friendly.

"A little kitten… perhaps with claws?"

She ignored him and glared defiantly at the side. She didn't like this man one bit. There was just something off about him. Maybe it was his sickly pale face, or maybe it was the dark shadows that casted on his face. The goose bumps rose on her skin.

Suddenly, a cold hand gripped her jaw hard and jolted her head around. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried out in pain.

"Look at me when I talk to you, kid, do you want to be punished?" the man hissed.

She opened her eyelids and glared harder.

"Let me go. I will tell the ship's captain of your transgressions. Give me your name," she demanded with gritted teeth, though her heart was beating erratically in fear.

The man's expression morphed into being amused.

"_My, my, my. _Did a certain little kitten get something wrong?" His grin widened. "I _am_ the ship's captain, and since you wanted to know, I'm Jail Scaglietti."

Nanoha felt her heart drop. So much for trying to intimidate him, plan A was already down the drain.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Jail smirked. "Well, I was just doing my normal daily routine as a_ responsible_ captain when one of my sailors rushed into my headquarters and told me that someone had caused a commotion on my ship," he gasped dramatically. "On _MY_ ship. Can you imagine the horror I felt when I heard that?"

He paused, glancing down at her. Getting no response, he continued. "So I came down to see who had _dared_ to threaten my ship's reputation, and there you were, groveling at my feet not a second after I opened the door. What a pleasant way to greet your captive, huh?" he said.

"Can you let go of me now?" Nanoha asked dully.

"No. You will pay for the commotion you've caused. Did you know how hard it was to make my ship famous for its first-class services and facilities? We promised our _guests_ that it would a ride filled with pleasantries and tranquility, and on the very first day, you despicable brat just had to go and ruin it," he spat.

His lewd gaze ran down her figure, stopping at places that revealed smooth, milky skin.

"But don't worry," he drawled out. "I'm sure you'll love your punishment."

He smirked and with one hand seizing her by her throat, he threw her onto the bed that she never knew existed in the dingy room.

The impact she made on the bed snapped Nanoha out of her daze.

_Why was this happening to her?_

She tried to scramble away. Away from the bed sheets, away from the bed, away from the room; just anywhere but here, but before she could leave the white spring bed, a pair of skinny hands pushed her back brutally.

She yelped, feeling her head hit the bed post.

Her vision became dizzy, and in her haze, she saw a purple head straddling her hips to keep her in place.

She wanted to protest. She wanted to kick him off her. She wanted to punch him in the face.

_She punched him downstairs._

She heard a cry, then a string of swear words that wasn't pretty to the ears of a lady.

Yet again, before she could conjure up the strength to escape, she found her hands tied to the bed post with pieces of cloth from the bed sheets.

_Curse her head! _She was too dizzy to stop him.

_Rip! _A rush of cool air hit her skin, and she shivered. Her clothes had come off, and this fact was enough to bring tears to well in her eyes, mystifying her sight.

She was only in her underwear.

A menacing chuckle rang in her ears.

"No need to struggle, little kitty. I promise it will be fun. At least it will be for me."

Two hands groped her breasts, and the blotchy figure settled his body against hers. She could feel his genital poking at her through the thin fabric of his trousers, and bile rose in her throat.

She wanted to vomit.

He left small trails of sloppery kisses on her neck, and he unclasped her bra, throwing it across the room with a flick of his hands.

His fingers then wandered around her body, touching, feeling, molesting.

Hot streams of tears ran down her cheeks, and she shut her eyelids. She felt herself going numb.

She felt so violated. So dirty. So used.

She had planned to save her virginity for the one she loves, but now, it was impossible with the flow of events.

Fate just seemed to go against her.

_Why? Why was this happening to her?_

_Did she do evil in the past and now karma is getting back at her? Did she stain her hands with other's blood? Was she too sinful? Was she too selfish? Or maybe she broke a promise that she shouldn't have?_

She didn't know. Didn't know what to think anymore.

_More tears._

**_Somebody._**

_… **please save me.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Hey guys, I'm back with another story.

As you have noticed, I have changed my username due to some inexplicable reason, but that aside, I really want to apologize for not updating my other stories. I just took a short break from a round of hellish tests and ... I'm writing again. (unfortunately, one month later, I will have another round of exams. This sucks.)

Actually, this story has been re-written at least three times, and the plot for this story is quite flexible, but I already have the main story line planned out.

So I would like to hear your **comments** if you have any, and just a heads up, this story's genre is _romance_,_ tragedy_ and a bit of_ supernatural_ elements here and there.

I had quite a hard time trying to finish the last part. I never really wrote sexual assaults so I'm hoping I did fine.

(p.s. if you guys don't like it, then I may not continue this one. Since the plot_ is_ kinda complex and it takes a longer time to think things over and plan the events...)

(p.p.s. this is NanoFate centric. AU.)

I hope you will enjoy this story.

I'm thinking of making the chapters longer, so update, hopefully, will be once a week, but since I'm kinda a perfectionist, if I'm not satisfied with the story, I will keep changing it until I do.

Also, for my other stories, I'm sorry to say, are on hiatus. However, I do plan to continue them in the summer holidays, so please look forward to it.

Chill and have a nice day reading fan fictions.

(Oops, I almost forgot) Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the characters or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. All the rights go back to the producer.

~fanaticxanime


End file.
